


Après-Bataille

by th3rm0pyl43



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Pining, Power Imbalance, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, sort of cracky?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/pseuds/th3rm0pyl43
Summary: Als die Panzerpilotin Illys Lector der handverlesenen Spezialeinheit Blizzard Force zugeteilt wird, verliebt sie sich bis über beide Ohren in ihren kommandierenden Offizier, General Maximilian Veers.Sie macht sich keine Illusionen. Es gibt einen guten Grund dafür, dass sie noch nie zwei Angehörige der Imperialen Armee als Paar gesehen hat; zweitens wäre es skandalös - ein General und eine Gefreite! - und drittens eilt Veers der Ruf voraus, in vielerlei Hinsicht aus Eisen zu bestehen. Und doch brennt das Flämmchen der Hoffnung wohl behütet weiter und vermag den eiskalten Stahl zu erwärmen, höhlt doch steter Tropfen den Stein.Allerdings hätte sich Lector niemals träumen lassen, dass die Götter ihren Herzenswunsch ausgerechnet auf einem Schlachtfeld erhören würden.





	Après-Bataille

Ich war froh um die getönten Linsen meines Helms, als der letzte Generator in einem farbenfrohen Feuerball in die Luft flog.

Schon drei Stunden lang hatte ich  _ Blizzard 1 _ über Hügel und grasbedeckte Ebenen stampfen lassen, während in dieser malerischen Landschaft eine erbitterte Schlacht tobte. Mir war es ein Rätsel, wie General Veers in diesem Chaos die Übersicht behielt - wenn man nicht mit so etwas Anspruchsvollem wie dem Lenken eines AT-AT-Kampfläufers beschäftigt war, musste es doch allzu einfach sein, sich vom schaurig-schönen Laserkreuzfeuer in Rot und Grün ablenken zu lassen oder aus luftiger Höhe die weiß gepanzerten Sturmtruppen zu beobachten, die sich auf Teufel komm raus nicht aus der Formation bringen ließen.

Besagter General war auch mitten im Gefecht und zwanzig Meter über dem Boden in der Kanzel von  _ Blizzard 1 _ sitzend die Ruhe selbst geblieben, sogar als ein Querschläger das Sichtfenster zerschmettert und unseren Schützen getroffen hatte, dessen Platz ohne Zögern von Veers eingenommen worden war.

Jetzt, da wir den Auftrag zur Vernichtung der feindlichen Energiegeneratoren erfolgreich ausgeführt hatten, wäre eine Verschnaufpause das Mindeste, womit uns die Kriegsgötter segnen könnten. Diese schienen allerdings andere Pläne für uns zu haben.

Während General Veers unser Schiff, die  _ Vollstrecker _ , anfunkte und seinem Admiral Bericht erstattete, versuchte ich nicht an den Schützen zu denken, der in sich zusammengesunken in der Ecke lag. Dem armen Kerl war wohl nicht mehr zu helfen – als ich das letzte Mal einen Blick auf ihn erhascht hatte, war sein weißer Helm auf unschöne Weise verbeult gewesen.

Ich konnte zwar nicht hören, was meinem Kommandanten per Funk mitgeteilt worden war, aber nachdem er sich abgemeldet hatte, befahl er mir,  _ Blizzard 1 _ auf Autopilot zu schalten. Dann erhob er sich vom Schützensitz, kniete neben dessen rechtmäßigem Inhaber nieder und suchte bei dem reglosen Mann nach einem Puls. Kopfschüttelnd hob er den Toten auf und verschwand mit ihm aus der Kanzel.

Ich schloss die Augen, lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück und atmete tief durch. Nach wie vor drangen die gedämpften Schritte der haushohen Kampfmaschine an meine Ohren.  _ Blizzard 1 _ stampfte auch ohne meine Hilfe weiter in Richtung der vom Kommandanten eingegebenen Koordinaten.

Das bunte Kreuzfeuer hatte sich inzwischen gelegt, und der Feind hatte offenbar den Rückzug angetreten – eine weise Entscheidung. Schließlich waren jene Dinge, die einer Großoffensive der Imperialen Armee auf Dauer standhalten konnten, nicht besonders zahlreich.

Wie es mir so durch den Kopf schoss, schien die menschliche Psyche ein guter Kandidat für diese allzu kurze Liste zu sein. Ein sechstägiger Drill, zu wenig Schlaf, die große Mobilmachung, hektische Vorbereitungen, etliche Briefings, der endgültige Aufbruch, das mehrstündige Gefecht und zu viele brenzlige Situationen hatten mich zwar gehörig durchgeschüttelt, aber noch war ich nicht zu einem geistigen Wrack geworden. Noch leuchtete die wohlbehütete Flamme tief im Innern; jetzt, da mir ein kostbarer Augenblick der Ruhe vergönnt war, erfüllte sie mich mit einer beruhigenden Wärme und ließ mich dem Chaos gefasst ins Auge blicken, wie es mein Kommandant zweifellos meisterhaft beherrschte.

Und kaum ward der Teufel genannt, da knackte es im Funkgerät, das in meinem Helm eingebaut war. Ich schlug die Augen auf.

“ _ Gefreite Lector _ ”, drang eine mittlerweile mir allzu vertraute Stimme an meine Ohren. “ _ Bringen Sie den Läufer zum Stillstand und öffnen Sie die Bauchluke. Bestätigen. _ ”

“Verstanden und bestätigt, Sir. Ende” antwortete ich.

Sofort – und mit einem Seufzer – setzte ich mich wieder auf, um den Autopiloten von  _ Blizzard 1 _ abzuschalten und die beiden Steuerhebel zu ergreifen. Einmal mehr war ich überrascht ob der Leichtigkeit, mit der sich die dreiundzwanzig Meter hohe Maschine lenken ließ; sie sah genauso schwerfällig aus wie ihre Schwestern, aber ich als Pilotin merkte rein gar nichts davon, freilich abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass jeder Schritt des Läufers den Boden zum Erzittern brachte. Offensichtlich eine Frucht der vielen Zeit, die der General damit verbrachte, an  _ Blizzard 1 _ herumzuwerkeln.

Ganz geschmeidig verstummten die donnernden Schritte, als ich beide Hebel nach hinten zog. Der Schalter für die untere Luke ward flugs betätigt, ein Schirm aus dem Standby-Modus geholt und die entsprechende Innenkamera zugeschaltet.

Das etwas verwaschene Bild zeigte, wie die am Bauch von  _ Blizzard 1 _ befindliche Luke aufglitt. Von unten schien Tageslicht herein, wie auch durch das zersplitterte Sichtfenster der Kanzel – eine willkommene Abwechslung zum kalten Diodenlicht – und warf unheimliche Schatten auf die weißen Rüstungen der achtzehn Sturmtruppen, die in Dreierreihen auf das Kommando zum Ausrücken warteten. Neben den Soldaten erkannte ich General Veers und einen mir nicht namentlich bekannten Korporal, ebenfalls in Rüstung, mit dem Rücken zur Kamera und den Helm unter den Arm geklemmt.

Veers erteilte dem Unteroffizier die letzten Anweisungen, während die vordersten Sturmtruppen eine Winde betätigten, die mit an der Decke angebrachten Seilen verbunden war. Drei dieser recht dünnen, aber äußerst reißfesten Seile wurden durch die Luke hinuntergelassen und baumelten im Wind, bis sie jeweils von einem Soldaten ergriffen wurden.

Zackig salutierte der Korporal seinem Vorgesetzten, der das nur mit einem knappen Nicken quittierte, und setzte sich rasch den Helm auf. Der General wandte sich dann an die Sturmtruppen, gab ihnen grünes Licht – ich konnte mir allzu lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Kommandostimme “Einsatz!” bellte – und wartete, bis sich auch der Unteroffizier abgeseilt hatte. Dann holte er mittels Winde die Seile wieder herauf und schaltete sein Helmfunkgerät ein, während er ohne Hast das Blickfeld der Kamera verließ.

“ _ Luke dicht, Lector _ ”, hörte ich ihn augenblicklich sagen.  “ _ Und schalten Sie den Autopiloten wieder ein. _ ”

“Sofort, Sir”, gab ich zur Antwort und tat wie geheißen.

_ Blizzard 1 _ schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen, als der Autopilot die Motoren wieder hochfuhr, und setzte ihre Wanderung über die weiten Ebenen des Planeten Byss fort.

Ich warf einen Blick aus dem zerstörten Sichtfenster. Draußen hatte leichter Regen eingesetzt, der sein leises Rauschen zum Poltern des Läufers und dem Gleichschritt der Sturmtruppen hinzufügte. In der Ferne waren Artilleriefeuer und das unverkennbare Heulen von TIE-Jägern zu hören, untermalt von einem Donnergrollen, das für ein sich zusammenbrauendes Gewitter viel zu konstant und für einen Sternenzerstörer der  _ Imperator _ -Klasse, der sich in die Atmosphäre hinunterwagte, zu abgrundtief war. Das musste wohl die  _ Vollstrecker  _ sein, ein zwölfmal größeres Sternenschlachtschiff - was sogar einen Bodenstampfer mich nicht überraschte, griff doch der befehlshabende Admiral oft und gerne zu unorthodoxen Methoden.

Apropos hohe Offiziere - General Veers riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem er die Kanzel von  _ Blizzard 1 _ betrat und sich hinter mir im Kommandantensitz niederließ.

“Was nun, Sir?”, erkundigte ich mich.

“Wir sind hier fertig”, gab Veers zur Antwort, während er neue Koordinaten in den Autopiloten einspeiste. “Die Sturmtruppen können dieses Gebiet alleine saubermachen. Unterdessen hat Kommandeurin Tetso etwa vierzig Kilometer südwestlich von hier einen Transporter angefordert, und wir sind ihrer Position am nächsten.”

Vom Computer dirigiert blieb  _ Blizzard 1 _ stehen und wandte sich mit umständlicher Beinarbeit in die angegebene Richtung, bevor sie weiterschritt, wobei selbst mir ein wenig mulmig wurde. Einen AT-AT-Läufer zu lenken war definitiv nichts für schwache Nerven und empfindliche Mägen.

Hinter mir schien der General bemerkt zu haben, dass einer der Bildschirme noch immer mit der Kamera verbunden war, die den Raum mit der Bauchluke überwachte, was ich völlig vergessen hatte.

“Leiden Sie unter Kontrollzwang, Gefreite, oder möchten Sie mir gerne die Stiefel polieren?”

Es war weniger der wortwörtlich unter der Gürtellinie liegende Euphemismus als der bittersüße Sarkasmus in Veers’ Stimme, was mir heiß und kalt werden ließ. So sehr er auch den Dummen zu spielen versuchte - mir war schon vor einiger Zeit klar geworden, dass er ganz genau wusste, was ich für ihn empfand.

“Darf ich frei sprechen, Sir?”

“Jetzt schon.”

“Ich wäre beidem nicht abgeneigt.”

Da, immerhin eine Wahrheit… und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er genau das hatte hören wollen.

Ich erstarrte, als der General sich erhob, um gemächlich die Kommandokonsole zu umrunden und neben mir auf dem Sitz des verblichenen Schützen Platz zu nehmen - wohlgemerkt seitwärts, um mich ansehen zu können, ohne sich das Genick zu verrenken. Das Metall quietschte, knarrte und ächzte unter seinem Gewicht.

“Sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen wird nichts ändern.”

Ruckartig wandte ich mich zu Veers um.

“Nichts ändern? Sir, ich Vollidiot mache mich hier  _ strafbar _ , und-”

“Nichts ist” schnitt er mir das Wort ab. “Was ein Kriegsgericht nicht weiß, das macht es auch nicht heiß.”

Das klang nicht besonders beruhigend, wenn man bedachte, dass das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro überall Augen und Ohren hatte.

"Gefreite, ich habe mich um viel Wichtigeres zu sorgen als eine überaus anhängliche Verehrerin”, grollte er dann in einem Ton der Gleichgültigkeit, der ihn ganz klar Lügen strafte.

Darauf spürte ich richtig, wir mir die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Ich hatte meinem  _ kommandierenden Offizier nachspioniert _ , bei allen Raumschnecken, und das nannte er bloß  _ anhänglich _ ? Eine schöne Untertreibung!

Schweigend wandte ich mich wieder ab. Verdammt, ihr Sterne, warum musste ich mich auch immer in die Unerreichbarsten der Erhabenen verlieben? Klar, da gab es sicher mal den Reiz des Verbotenen, aber-

"Nehmen Sie den Helm ab."

Nichts war da mehr von der Kommandostimme zu hören, geschweige denn vom gewohnten scharfen Tonfall - nur etwas, das hinten und vorne nicht ins Bild des hartgesottenen Feldkommandanten passte: eine  _ Bitte _ , der nur ebendieses kleine Wörtchen fehlte.

Ich hob die Brauen, dachte mir dummerweise aber nichts weiter dabei und leistete Folge, so peinlich mir meine rot angelaufene Visage und verschwitzten Helmhaare auch waren. Leise piepsend schaltete sich das Lebenserhaltungssystem meines vorher versiegelten Anzugs ab, und ich glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, wie der Anflug eines Lächelns über Veers' Lippen huschte.

"In Ihrer Akte sehen Sie besser aus", bemerkte er trocken.

Ich konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen - nicht jetzt, da er mir so nahe war, nicht ohne meine schützende Barriere aus weißem Stahlplastik, nicht jetzt, da wir uns verdammt noch mal auf einem Schlachtfeld befanden, was ihm seit zehn Minuten offenbar herzlich wurscht zu sein schien. Nicht jetzt, da er drauf und dran war, meine Welt einmal mehr auf den Kopf zu stellen.

"Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie keinerlei Interesse an mir haben", murmelte ich, den Blick sonst wohin gerichtet.

"Unsinn!", knurrte Veers. "Meine Leute interessieren mich sehr wohl, erst recht die Piloten. Glauben Sie, ich hätte es so weit gebracht, wenn ich links und rechts Ressourcen verschwenden würde?"

"Mit Verlaub, General - mit bloßen Familiennamen ist man auch schon weiter gekommen", entgegnete ich, worauf er ein geringschätziges Schnauben hören ließ.

“Tarkin, Ozzel, Motti, Sienar, Kuat, weiß der Himmel wer - ein Haufen hochnäsiger Adelsgören. Tagge hatte wenigstens ein  _ Körnchen  _ Talent…”

“Und Sie halten sich für etwas Besseres, Sir?”

Hoppla. Eigentor. Mit Volldampf ins Fettnäpfchen.  _ Toll gemacht, Illys, du Dummkopf! _

Ich zwang mich, Veers in die Augen zu schauen, und wurde unweigerlich schon wieder rot. Er schwieg nur, erwiderte den Blick und ließ seine steinerne Miene wirken, bis ich es fast nicht mehr aushielt. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die gespenstische Stille vor dem Getöse der Schlacht.

“Was denken  _ Sie _ , Lector?”

Und da kam schon der Gegenangriff - ein vernichtender Schlag. Mir schoss das Bild eines kläglich abstürzenden Sternenzerstörers durch den Kopf, als ich mich abwandte, um tief Luft zu holen.

“Ich denke, Sir”, sagte ich, “dass Sie als fähiger, erfahrener Offizier für die Imperialen Streitkräfte durchaus von größerem Nutzen sind als irgendein aufgeblasener Kernweltler.”

Am Rande meines Blickfelds sah ich, wie der General langsam nickte. 

“Prestige mag einen Posten gewinnen”, stellte er fest und richtete sich - wohl unbewusst - kerzengerade auf, “aber nur Kompetenz kann ihn behalten. Schreiben Sie sich das hinter die Ohren, Gefreite, und sollten Sie sich je unter dem Kommando so eines Wichtigtuers finden, dann beugen Sie sich ihm zähneknirschend und beten zu den Sternen, dass er bald den nichtmateriellen Preis zahlt, den das Beschmutzen imperialer Ehre fordert.”

Ich blinzelte nur, ergriffen und beeindruckt.

“Nicht, dass ich jemand so Verlässliches wie Sie jemals aus der Hand geben würde” fügte er wie beiläufig hinzu, worauf mir irgendwie ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

Mittlerweile wusste ich gar nicht mehr so recht, wie ich mich überhaupt fühlte beziehungsweise was ich eigentlich tun wollte. Im einen Moment hätte ich Veers am liebsten eine geklebt (man entsinne sich nur “...oder möchten Sie mir gerne die Stiefel polieren?”), im anderen wollte ich nur noch heulen (“jemand so Verlässliches wie Sie” - ich,  _ verlässlich _ ?!), im dritten einschlafen und nie aufwachen, im nächsten einfach… verdammt, fühlte sich so ein bevorstehender Nervenzusammenbruch an?

Ja, das musste es sein. Bald war’s aus mit der Gefreiten Illys Lector, ihrerzeit Pilotin von  _ Blizzard 1 _ , direkt unterstellt dem und unglücklich verliebt in den einzig wahren Generalmajor Maximilian Veers. Schluss, aus, Ende, fertig.

Bald  _ wäre _ es wohl aus gewesen, wenn sich nicht ein gewisser Kriegsheld verpflichtet gefühlt hätte, einmal mehr den Scherbenhaufen zusammenzukehren, der auf jemand anderes Mist gewachsen war. Man könnte fast meinen, er habe es satt, Leute zu verlieren.

“Illys.”

Spätestens als mich mein kommandierender Offizier beim Vornamen ansprach und mich sogar mit einer schwarz behandschuhten Pranke an der Wange berührte, müssten doch eigentlich bei mir alle Alarmglocken schrillen.  _ Eigentlich _ . Stattdessen starrte ich den Mann nur an, stumm wie ein Fisch, erstarrt wie der Karnickel vor der Schlange, und erlebte den kostbaren Augenblick wie eine Ewigkeit.

Das kühle, glatte Leder des robusten Handschuhs fühlte sich auf meiner Haut schon fast kalt an. Wie von selbst hob sich meine eigene Hand, die weiß verhüllt war, und kam auf derjenigen in Schwarz zu liegen.

“Wir brauchen Sie, Illys.  _ Ich _ brauche Sie.”

Wieder die Bitte, die nicht zu dieser Stimme passte, die ihrerseits eine ganze Armee gefügig halten konnte. Veers schien eine Wundertüte voller Widersprüche zu sein, und doch… 

“Sie haben jetzt die Erlaubnis, Ihrem Wunsch nachzugehen.”

...ergab es am Ende einen Sinn, und da war auch wieder die Flamme, die im Nebel einen Weg erleuchtete.

Meine Hand zog die des Generals behutsam von meiner Wange weg, dann streifte ich meine Handschuhe ab, entfernte umständlich den sperrigen Luftfilter von meinem Anzug und schmiss den flachen Metallkasten mitsamt Atemschläuchen in die Ecke. Währenddessen entledigte sich mein Kommandant nur seiner Handschuhe und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen auf mich. 

Als ich fertig war, rückte ich an den Sitzrand vor, griff hinauf - der Mann war immerhin eins dreiundneunzig, ich reichte ihm nur an die Schulter - und löste den Kinnriemen seines Helms. Er schlug die Augen auf, um mich anzusehen, als ich ihm die grüne Schale abnahm, und mich überkam prompt das Gefühl, als ob alles nur ein Traum wäre. Ich war es so gewohnt, im Blick dieses hohen Offiziers nur kalten Stahl vorzufinden, dass mich diese sanfte Ermutigung in seinen dunklen Augen völlig überrumpelte.

Der Helm ward vorsichtig auf das Armaturenbrett rechts von mir gestellt, dann hob ich wieder die Hände, wusste zuerst nicht recht, was tun damit, und legte sie dann seitlich an Veers’ Schläfen. Mit allen Fingern fuhr ich ihm durchs vorschriftsmäßig kurz gehaltene, grau durchsetzte platinblonde Haar, bevor ich ihn zu mir hinunterzog und ohne viel Federlesens küsste.

Ein Paar kräftiger Arme umfasste meinen Leib und drückte mich behutsam gegen die gepanzerte Brust des Generals, während er den Kuss erwiderte. Meine Hände glitten seinen Nacken hinab, wo sie auch liegen blieben, bis ich widerstrebend meine Lippen von seinen löste. Ohne hinaufzuschauen schmiegte ich mich dann an den kühlen Stahlplastik, aus dem Veers’ olivgrüne Halbrüstung bestand, und ließ das Haupt darauf ruhen. 

Ich holte die rechte Hand wieder hervor und berührte damit das in den Brustpanzer eingelassene Rangabzeichen - acht Quadrate in zwei Zeilen, oben rot, unten blau. Als bloße Gefreite besaß ich gar keine solche Insignie; allein die Schmucklosigkeit meines Anzugs wies meinen Rang aus.

Aber in diesem Augenblick kümmerten mich Dienstgrade nicht, geschweige denn die Vorschriften oder angedrohte Strafen. Um dem Menschen, den ich liebte, nahe zu sein, würde ich jederzeit alles geben. Auch meine Freiheit, denn die war mir den Herzschmerz nicht wert. Verdammt, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre, hätte ich tatsächlich dem General mit Mucke und Spucke die schicken schwarzen Stiefel poliert, wenn auch, um nur fünf Minuten mit ihm rummachen zu dürfen.  _ Das  _ wäre es mir wert.

“Illys?”

Der Mann hatte offenbar auch noch ein Händchen dafür, Leute jäh ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen.

“Hmm?”, machte ich nur, was Veers einen gespielten Seufzer entlockte.

“In Sachen Intimität sind Sie eine blutige Anfängerin, und als Ihr kommandierender Offizier werde ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Soll ich Ihnen noch einmal die Grundlagen erläutern?”

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.

“Nur zu gerne, Sir.”

Einige Kilometer entfernt ließ ein Späher sein elektronisches Fernglas sinken, rieb sich die Augen, warf noch einmal einen Blick durch das Gerät und brach dann in haltloses Gekicher aus.


End file.
